ibgamefrancaisfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ib (personnage)
Ib est le personnage principale et celui censé représenté le joueur tout au long de l'aventure. Personnalité et intérêts Attention, ce qui peut suivre peut apporter des spoils pour la suite du jeu. Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, ne lisez pas! Ib peut être jouer de trois manières différentes: pragmatique, infantile ou totalement indifférente. Cependant, il est à noter qu'Ib ne parle que lorsque des choix sont à faire, elle reste la plus part du temps muette. Malgré son jeune âge, elle réussit à résoudre des énigmes seules et est particulièrement courageuse contrairement à son homologue Garry qui cris dès que quelque chose se met à bouger. Elle semble aussi très attachée à ce dernier. Lorsque celui-ci devient fou dans la chambre des poupées (dans "Painting demise" ou "Welcome to the world of Guertena") elle préfère restée avec lui plutôt que de trouver une sortie avec Mary. Sa relation avec Mary est en revanche un peu mitigée. Bien qu'elle semble bien s'entendre avec elle, à cause de ses réactions étranges et à la révélation de Garry, elle gardera une relation distante avec la deuxième petite fille. Ib peut même aller la tuer dans une des fins. Ib semble beaucoup aimé les lapins en peluche: son père lui en offre un pour ses neufs ans et en a déjà un grand nombre dans sa chambre. Bonnes fins Les bonnes fins sont celles où le personnage est vivant à la fin du jeu. Le reste est relatif au joueur. * Together Forever (Ensemble pour Toujours): Dans cette fin, Mary et Ib s'enfuient de la galerie. Mary devient la soeur de Ib et se réjouit d'aller dans un café. Voir aussi:Together Forever * Forgotten Portrait (le Portrait Oublié): Ib est ici la seule à s'échapper. Voir aussi: Forgotten Portrait * Memories Crannies (Les souvenirs perdus): Ib et Garry sortent de la galerie mais ne se souviennent ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Voir aussi: Memories Crannies * Promise of reunion (Promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre): Ib et Garry se sortent de la galerie et cette fois-ci, se souviennent l'un de l'autre. Voir aussi: Promise of reunion Mauvaises Fins Les mauvaises fins sont celle où le personnage est mort lors du jeu. Le reste est relatif au joueur. * Ib all alone (Ib toute seule): Différentes versions existent mais toutes coordonnes sur le même principes: Ib se fait piégée par la galerie de Guertena et ne peut retourner dans le monde normal. Voir aussi: Ib all alone Fins à statut indéterminées Les fins à statuts indéterminées sont celles où les personnages ne sont ni morts ni sortis de la galerie. On ignore donc leur statut actuel. * Welcome to the World of Guertena (Bienvenue dans le monde de Guertena): Ib est montré évanouie et sa rose ne se trouve nulle autour d'elle. Impossible de dire si elle est vivante ou non.Voir aussi : Welcome to the World of Guertena * Painting Demise (le destin d'une peinture): Très similaire à celle de ci-dessus, elle est cependant encore plus obscure car le point de vue est centralisée sur Mary. De nouveau, impossible de savoir se qu'il lui arrive. Voir aussi Painting demise Anecdotes * Le prénom de Ib est actuellement débattu (s'agit-il de la prononciation "Ève" en japonais ou du raccourcie de "Isabelle"? ) * La rose rouge représente "le véritable amour, la passion" mais aussi "le courage" dans le langage des fleurs. ** Par ailleurs, au grand maximum, Ib peut avoir cinq pétales (point de vie dans le jeu) * Ib, dans la chambre des poupées, voit des bibelots et une peinture représentant un lapin. Sur trois proposition de réponse (vis-à-vis du comportement alarmant de Garry), elle répliquera qu'elle "les trouve mignon" ou "je voudrais les caresser" ** Les trois réponses peuvent avoir une répercution sur la suite des évènements. * Bien qu'Ib affirme à Mary qu'elle "est prête à se sacrifier" pour laisser deux personnes partir, elle ne montre absolument pas cet aspect (sauf dans la version fanon de Ib "Ib green edition") * En fonction de si Ib se trouve seule ou non lorsqu'elle va dans la partie "secrète" de l'exposition de Guertena, les textes peuvent changer. * Certains textes apparaissant s'adressent à Ib. Bien qu'à première vue certains ne paraissent pas agressif (en dehors de l'apparition du mot "VOLEUSE" (thief) lorsqu'elle prend la rose rouge), certains tentent de la suggérer de rester. * Garry prend peur en la voyant la première fois car il croit qu'elle est une peinture (très probablement une Lady in Red) ** Étrangement, on retrouve aussi les portraits des parents de Ib dans la galerie. Cependant, aucune explication n'est donnée à leur sujet * Ib est le seul personnage dont on connait l'âge exacte. Catégorie:Personnages